Bonnieisacunt/Issue 6
Bonnie is the queen of all cunts. A cunt with so much power in her cuntness that she created a Matrix in her stink hole. The Matrix works when she dies when Squidward shoots her right in the pussy. She now finds herself in a small village in the Middle Ages. This is Earth-134569 Bonnie wakes up with her slutty face facing a stone ground. She opens her eyes just when a horse shits 2 pounds of manure right into her mouth and she swallows it all because she’s a sick bitch lol She gets up and start sucking the horse’s dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckz because yolo when a man appears and pushes his entire sword up her asshole, making her scream in both pain and joy. “The fuck is wrong with you, whore?” asked the sexy knight in shiny armor that shined almost as much as my cock in your mom’s mouth. Bonnie continues to suck the horse as he enjoys it very much. Horse dicks is Bonnie’s favorite dick because ETS 2 BIG “ANSWER ME!” The Knight barks. Bonnie bites down on the horse, making it do that faggot sound horses do I’m 2lazy4googleit “NAYYYYYY” in pain and kicks bonnie towards the knight who shoves his sword up her slutty asshole. “OOH DAT FEELZ NICE!” Bonnie exclaims. “k, I’m calling Arthur, he gun fuck u up m8!” The knight, who was the pussy boi, Lancelot, the one that fucked King Arthur’s wife right in the pussy because she is a whore like Bonnie and Kaley and all women MAKE ME SANDWICHES says before running away. Suddenly, a creepy old man crawls out of the bushes and says “I’d tap that” to Bonnie. “do et plz” Bonnie says. The old man opens his cape and shows Bonnie his “wand”. As she is a slutty whore she immediately tries to suck it but the man kicks her in the titts lol knocking her down. He uses the wand to create a 150 feet giant cock monster and shove it right into Bonnie’s asshole. She almost didn’t felt it because that shit was already too opened lol “Holy fucking shit in a shit sandwich with shit on top of it, bugger it, bloody hell, bollocks. I swear on me mum!” the old man says in a British accent similar to sum fgt u all know, impressed at Bonnie’s anal abilities. “This could be very useful to fight some dragons and shit because this is Middle Ages and all and Middle Ages has dragons and shit.” “DO I MAKE U HORNE MERLIN?” Bonnie screams. “WAT THE FUCK, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?” Merlin says, before running away. “k den” says Bonnie as she gets up naked because she is a slut that goes around showing her VAG after someone SHOVES IT IN, looking for someone else to fuck. Out of fucking nowhere a dragon appears and starts SEXUALLY HARRASSING (fuck you wikia) Bonnie in the middle of the village. The townspeople run away in fear, while she moans in pleasure taking that monstrous cock on her vag. “Okay. Who the fuck are you?” King Arthur asks, carrying his huge sword called Excalifaggot. “Who cares lol let’s fuck her right in the pussy.” said one of the knights that is such a shitface he doesn’t even get a name loololololo “Agreed.” said King Arthur as they took off their shirts and kiss. King Arthur throws his sword as he starts kissing the sexy knight and it lands in Bonnie’s face. THE CUNT IS DEAD THE CUNT IS DEAD LALALALALA NOW SHE IS A PART OF THE BLOODY WEEK LOLOLOL Category:Issues Category:Tommy Category:Bloxx Category:Bonnieisacunt Issues